


инстинкт

by VODKATINI



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Все жалеют Айзека, Кроме Питера, Питер просто делает свою работу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODKATINI/pseuds/VODKATINI
Summary: Айзек не знает, что делать. Он только что вывел своего альфу так сильно, что тот выкинул его за дверь.И, кажется, из стаи.Поэтому он идёт искать помощи и утешения у кого-то ещё.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 3





	инстинкт

Дерек злится.

Дерек очень сильно злится. 

Так, что от одного его взгляда хочется забиться в самый дальний угол и скулить о прощении. 

Но Айзек ничего не может поделать с собой. Он пытался, честно пытался, и у него ничего не получилось. Потому что его волк - хотя, наверное, пока ещё волчонок - чувствует со своим альфой совсем не простую связь. И он уверен, что альфа чувствует её тоже, только почему-то отрицает вместо того, чтобы подпустить к себе ближе. 

Айзек пытается доказать Дереку. Пытается показать, что он не предаст его, что он может быть полезен, что альфа может на него положиться. 

Но Дерек только злится. Или, по крайней мере, соизволит показывать лишь свою злость.

И сегодня он дошёл до точки кипения. Айзек снова попытался, с неиссякаемой надеждой, стать к своему альфе ближе. Хотя бы физически. 

И теперь Дерек в ярости. Он так взбешён, что ничего не слышит из того, что его бета пытается сказать. Он целиком поглощен своим гневом, он хватает Айзека за шею, и без жалости, без мыслей о том, сколько будут заживать такие глубокие царапины, он тащит его к порогу и выкидывает, как мусор. 

Следом летит сумка с вещами и утробное: «чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел». 

Дверь с лязгом закрывается. 

Айзек ловит сердце где-то в горле и пытается расслышать хоть что-то сквозь шум в ушах. 

Кругом тихо. 

Он не знает, что делать. Он только что вывел своего альфу так сильно, что тот выкинул его за дверь. 

И, кажется, из стаи. 

Чёрт.  
На глаза наворачиваются жгучие, обидные слёзы. 

Он не понимает, что не так! Разве он сделал что-то плохое? Разве он сделал что-то не правильно? Они же оба это чувствуют!

Совсем тихо, от бессилия и боли, но Айзек скулит. И совсем чуть-чуть надеется, что Дерек это слышит. 

А потом идёт в единственное место, где его смогут приютить. 

Он идёт к Скотту. 

МакКол временами умеет быть особенно тактичным и не лезет не в своё дело, когда видит на пороге Лейхи с сумкой и окровавленной шеей. Айзек не может ни поднять головы, ни расправить плеч. Он даже не представляет, как жалко выглядит, приползши к чужому альфе, но сейчас другого пути он не видит. 

И Скотт его удивляет. В который раз поражает широтой своего сердца и искренним сочувствием. Он не задаёт вопросов, он не смотрит с презрением или брезгливостью. Он не осуждает Дерека, по крайней мере вслух, и не рвётся вразумить его. 

Скотт даёт Айзеку место перевести дух и успокоиться. Он делится с ним едой и помогает обработать рану, мягко проходя пальцами по краям пластыря напоследок. 

От этого у Айзека по спине бегут мурашки. Ему так не хватает этого.  
Тепла.  
Ласки.  
Ощущения, что он не один.  
И Скотт умудряется подарить это чувство одним лишь маленьким жестом. 

Айзек вдруг понимает, что ему этого мало, и смотрит на МакКола с болезненной, оголодавшей надеждой. Он не позволяет истинному альфе отойти, рука сама тянется к нему и хватает за край майки.  
Скотт замирает, смотрит, не понимая. А потом улавливает запах чужих эмоций, секунду что-то мысленно взвешивает, и, наконец, подходит к Айзеку вплотную. 

От МакКола приятно пахнет, не так, как от Дерека, но тоже силой и волей, безопасностью. Это подкупает, и бета тянется вперёд. 

Скотт робкий поначалу, чувствуется его неуверенность в происходящем. Но Айзек заискивает и уверяет, Айзек подставляет горло, Айзек скулит между поцелуями и просит ещё. Побыть с ним ещё, дать ему ещё этого тепла, ещё немного заботы. У Скотта ведь этого полно, ему совсем не жалко, а Айзеку так это нужно. Особенно сейчас, когда его собственный альфа выкинул его за порог ни за что. 

В руках МакКола хорошо. Они крепкие и сильные, горячие и нежные. 

И Айзеку становится чуточку легче.

Только утром всё равно неудобно смотреть в глаза и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Поэтому Айзек говорит последнее тихое «спасибо», берёт сумку и уходит. Так будет правильно, думает он. 

Это не его альфа, он не часть этой стаи.

А вот о том, как быть теперь, он старается не думать. Возможно, стоит попробовать вернуться к Дереку. Может быть, он уже отошёл и теперь хотя бы выслушает его. Айзек хочет верить, что его альфа просто погорячился, что он был не в духе, и на самом деле не выгнал его навсегда. 

От этих мыслей ранки на шее зудят и ноют. Пластырь пропитался кровью, его уже нужно сменить, но у Айзека хватает денег только на сэндвич с индейкой и бутылку воды. Об этом он тоже сейчас старается не думать. 

\- Здравствуй, Айзек. - Слышится со спины знакомый голос. На мгновение инстинктивный страх окутывает с головы до пят, но парень быстро берёт себя в руки. - Выглядишь так, будто тебе нужна помощь.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Арджент. 

Он просит называть его Крис.

В джипе непривычно просторно, не то, что в тесной Камаро, и негромко играет радио. Айзеку это нравится, пусть ему и немного неуютно от мыслей об Эллисон. Но их он задвигает подальше. 

В квартире светло, тихо и пусто. Она слишком большая для одного человека, и эта мысль тоже колет Айзеку под рёбрами. 

Он хвостиком идёт за Крисом в ванную. 

\- Давай я сначала посмотрю твою шею. А потом пообедаем. 

Айзек кивает и ловит себя на глупом сожалении. Он жалеет, что его родной отец не был так отзывчив и внимателен к нему. 

Чёрт.  
Очень вовремя. 

У Криса аккуратные и лёгкие руки. Он делает всё, что может сделать с раной, которая не желает заживать. 

⁃ Это он сделал? 

Голос мужчины тихий. Вопрос риторический. Айзек не отвечает. 

\- За что?

За что? Самому интересно. Бете показали, что он провинился, но не показали, в чём. Обида обжигает с новой силой. Айзеку тяжело снова возвращаться к этим воспоминаниям.  
Как это было больно.  
Как это было унизительно.

Айзек молчит не потому что не знает, что сказать, а потому что не может открыть рот. Иначе точно заплачет. 

Крис расценивает тишину по-своему и понимающе отступает. Он разумный человек и не лезет в дела волков. 

\- Ты прав. Не будем об этом. Что ты хочешь на обед?

Айзеку всё равно - он просто хочет есть. А Крис, кажется, рад, что выдался случай приготовить больше, чем на одного. 

За обеденным столом снова возвращаются воспоминания об отце. Они с Крисом даже сидят так же, как Айзек сидел с ним - друг напротив друга. Он старается об этом не думать, но когда вызывается помыть посуду, а Крис хочет его остановить и протягивает руку, Айзек всё равно вздрагивает. 

Одна тарелка выскальзывает и разбивается. 

\- Мистер Арджент, простите- я не хотел- я случайно-  
\- Айзек. Успокойся. Это просто тарелка. И зови меня Крис. 

Айзек боится поднять глаза, но голос мужчины звучит успокаивающе и мягко, поэтому он всё-таки решается. 

Крис, и правда, не злится - он больше обеспокоен поведением парня перед собой, чем судьбой своей посуды. Он подходит ближе, осторожно забирает у Айзека тарелки и ставит их обратно на стол.  
Это подождёт.  
То, что не может ждать: испуганные глаза ни с того, ни с сего, и голова, глубоко опущенная в плечи. Арджент что-то слышал о ситуации в семье Лейхи, и, совсем немного, даже рад, что его отцу воздалось за издевательства над сыном. Рука сама тянется к чужому плечу в жесте поддержки. И Айзек снова вздрагивает, но в этот раз берёт над собой контроль и позволяет дотронуться. 

Они стоят близко. Даже не смотря на то, что Айзек выше, под взглядом Криса он чувствует себя маленьким и уязвимым. Но рядом с охотником он не чувствует себя в опасности. И понимает, что одной лишь руки на плече ему мало.  
Снова. 

В этот момент ладонь мужчины соскальзывает, и прежде, чем от её тепла на коже останется лишь одно воспоминание, Айзек перехватывает ее и сжимает в своих пальцах. 

Крис этого не ожидает, поэтому не успевает отступить даже на шаг. Он видит перед собой жалостливый взгляд, почти такой же одинокий и истосковавшийся, как у него самого. Его розовые губы красиво приоткрыты - Айзек хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. 

Наконец, он набирает в грудь воздух.

\- Мистер Арджент, я- я хотел сказать спасибо.  
\- Не за что, Айзек. И зови меня Крис. 

Тонкие пальцы сжимают ладонь только сильнее, видимо, юный Лейхи хочет чего-то ещё, но опять никак не наберётся смелости. 

А потом вдруг приникает к его губам в робком поцелуе. 

И Крис, ненавидя себя, отвечает. Он хотел бы сказать, что легко противостоять чарам молодого, горячего тела, но это будет ложью. 

Айзек умеет быть послушным и податливым. Он делает всё, что Крис ему говорит, он глухо стонет ему в ладонь и льнёт под каждое движение. 

Когти вспарывают скатерть, тарелки со звоном разлетаются на мелкие куски, но Криса волнует лишь обнаженный Айзек на его обеденном столе. 

Крис Арджент, на самом деле, очень хороший человек, думает Айзек, пока одевается. 

Эллисон так повезло с ним. 

\- Мистер Арджент, я думаю, мне пора. Ещё раз спасибо. 

В этот раз Крис его не поправляет. 

А к вечеру начинается гроза.

Гром сотрясает землю, и Айзеку мерещится в нём знакомый рёв. 

Идти ему некуда, он промок до нитки и уже отчаялся к моменту, когда рядом тормозит серебристая Мазда. Пассажирская дверь гостеприимно открывается. 

\- Нашлась пропажа. Запрыгивай. 

Никогда ещё Айзек так не радовался появлению Питера. 

В салоне пахнет натуральной кожей, дорогим одеколоном и, почему-то, Стайлзом. Старший Хэйл даже не смотрит в его сторону, когда различает запахи. 

\- Бог ты мой, Айзек. Арджент? Серьёзно? И МакКол? - Он фыркает и ухмыляется, но Айзек не считает, что обязан оправдываться. Поэтому молчит. - Наш альфа будет очень недоволен, когда почует, у кого ты искал утешения.  


\- Ты- ты везёшь меня к нему?  


\- Уже нет. Сначала нам нужно привести тебя в порядок. Поедем к нему завтра, а сегодня останешься у меня. 

Квартира Питера роскошна. Другого слова Айзек подобрать не может. Ему страшно ступить дальше шага от ковра в прихожей, настолько тут всё выглядит дорого, но Питер тащит его в ванну и приказывает раздеваться. 

\- До гола, Айзек. И с этими вещами ты можешь попрощаться, никакой кондиционер не перебьет запах МакКола. Осталось придумать, что делать с обувью. 

Питер набирает ему ванну, говорит залезать, а сам уходит, и, кажется, кому-то звонит. Горячая вода расслабляет и морит, поэтому Айзек особенно не вслушивается в разговор. До него долетает только: «рассчитываю на тебя, лапушка, иначе это никогда не кончится», а потом Питер возвращается с какими-то бутылочками в руках. 

\- Так, дорогой, сейчас будет неприятно, но потом полегчает. - Он закатывает рукава своей хэнли и опускает голову Айзека вниз. Лейхи морщится, когда Питер отклеивает пластырь, и не удерживает рыка, когда тот выливает на рану содержимое одной из бутылок. - А ты как думал? Альфа у нас нервный, и, откровенно говоря, соображает туго. А тебе вынь да положь всё и сразу. Хотя это не оправдание такому зверству. Боже. 

Питер, кажется, качает головой - Айзек не видит, но замечает движение тени. 

Тёмные капли окрашивают воду, пока старший бета втирает жидкость в рану. 

Назрел вопрос. 

\- Ты знаешь, что происходит?  


\- Правильнее будет: даже я знаю, что происходит. - Питер фыркает и откупоривает ещё одну бутылочку. Наливает на ладони и, хорошенько растерев, принимается за его волосы.  


\- Оно странно пахнет.  


\- Это нужно, чтобы перебить запах твоих сегодняшних приключений. Потерпишь.  


\- Так что происходит? С Дереком. Что я сделал не так? Почему он так себя ведёт?  


\- Потому что он идиот. - Отвечает Питер легко, почти заботливо перебирая кудряшки Айзека. - Я искренне надеялся, что он справится с этим сам и до такого не дойдёт. И, поверь мне, он сожалеет, что так поступил.  


\- Тогда почему он сам не нашёл меня?  


\- Потому что ему стыдно. И, надо сказать, мы все от этого только выиграли.  


\- А что- из-за чего всё это? Что мы- что это за чувство?  


\- Это, дорогой Айзек, инстинкт. Рано или поздно вожак должен найти себе пару, это влияет на благополучие всей стаи. И ты - идеальная кандидатура, что очень редко бывает в нашем неидеальном мире. Но при всём прочем, мы люди. А людям свойственно сомневаться и бояться.  


\- Но я же пытался его убедить. Пытался ему доказать, что на меня можно положиться. Что я не подведу его!  


\- Мы с тобой это понимаем. А он - нет. Не потому, что сомневается в тебе, а потому, что сомневается в себе. Ты же ведь последний остался. Из тех, кого он обратил. 

Повисает пауза. Айзек сбит с толку. Питер треплет его по голове, а потом добрую половину той же бутылочки выливает в воду. 

\- Посиди пока, и обязательно как следует умойся этой водой. И ещё. - Питер вдруг наклоняется к нему, цепляет пальцами подбородок и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. - Всем нам свойственно делать глупости сгоряча, я понимаю. И если мой племянник узнает о том, под кого ты умудрился лечь, он пустит тебя на мишуру. А я буду тебя держать, чтобы ему было удобнее. - Питер, смакуя страх на юном лице, позволяет себе огладить красивые губы подушечкой большого пальца. У Дерека, пожалуй, есть вкус. - Я ничего не возьму за своё молчание, и всё-таки жду, что ты в будущем станешь поумнее. Договорились?

Айзек, сглотнув, молча кивает. Не хочется признавать, но Питер прав.  
На глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
Чёрт. 

\- Ну-ну, мой хороший. Не разводи сырость. 

И, собрав его вещи, он выходит из ванной.

Спустя какое-то время слышится звонок в дверь. 

Поначалу Айзек пугается, что это может быть Дерек, но его шаги куда тяжелее, да и вряд ли альфа когда-либо звал своего дядю «волчарой», так что переживать оказывается не о чем. 

Как только он узнаёт голос, то сразу же решает последовать недавнему наставлению, и не вслушивается в разговор, доносящийся из прихожей. 

Когда дверь за гостем закрывается, Питер снова заходит, на этот раз в его руках стопка новой одежды и полотенце. 

\- Запах уже должен уйти, так что смывай с себя всё, и можешь вылезать. На полке найдёшь необходимое. 

И, кажется, на этом радушие Питера заканчивается. Айзек относится к этому с пониманием. 

Обновки приходятся впору, и даже выглядят как то, что Айзек точно надел бы. Наверное, стоит позже отблагодарить того, кто их выбирал. 

А сейчас...

\- Питер, отвези меня к нему.

Дерек встречает его таким взглядом, будто уже не надеялся, что Айзек вернётся. Питер не соврал - от него пахнет виной и сожалением. 

Его альфа не должен так пахнуть. 

Они стоят по разным сторонам: Айзек неуверенно ждёт реакции у порога, Дерек у окна будто прирос ногами к полу. Пауза затягивается, и Питер, прежде чем уйти, делает этим двоим очередное одолжение - толкает Айзека вперёд и закрывает за собой дверь. 

Так один несмелый шаг превращается в десять, и вот парень уже стоит с понуро опущенной головой перед младшим Хэйлом. 

Голос альфы прорезает тишину. 

\- Айзек, я не должен был так поступать. Прости.  


\- Дерек, я- я не- я просто- ты же и сам это всё понимаешь!  


\- Я знаю, Айзек. Я знаю. Всё это время я злился не на тебя. Прости меня, Айзек. 

А Лейхи не знает, как себя теперь вести. Дыхание сбилось, все чувства комом встали поперёк горла. Ему всё ещё немного обидно, ему неуютно, что его альфа перед ним извиняется, и вместе с тем он рад услышать эти слава, рад, что они наконец-то говорят об этом. 

\- Айзек, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. 

Он чувствует, как его притягивают к себе. Дерек обнимает его, гладит по спине и плечам, мягко просит поднять глаза. 

И это становится для Айзека последней каплей. 

Он позволяет себе заплакать. Слёзы льются по его щекам и не успевают сорваться вниз - Дерек сразу же собирает их губами, не прекращая извиняться. 

Он говорит, что такого больше не случится. Что теперь он всё понял, что теперь всё будет по-другому. Что нет теперь никого, кто был бы Дереку важнее.

Айзек слушает сердце альфы. 

Оно не врёт.


End file.
